Design Templates: Beastlings reupload
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Basically, for some reason the story deleted itself, so I'm re-uploading it again. If you need specifics, I'm helping author MetalMunk15 with designing monsters for her upcoming story "Ultimate Machine" hope you like them. R&R if you want to.
1. Chapter 1: Leaders

**Authors Note: **This this is yet another design template for various monsters for the upcoming sequel to "Ultimate A" by MetalMunk15. I will try not to divulge too many details about this story, other than the appearances of these "Beastlings" as I'll call them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this other than the monsters than the monsters I create in this story. Alvin and the Chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the stories of "Ultimate A" and it's upcoming sequel (to be announced) belong to MetalMunk15, and any OCs referred to during this belong to their respective creators.

* * *

><p><strong>Design Templates: "Beastlings."<strong>

As we all know, author MetalMunk15 has announced recently that she will be writing a sequel to her highly successful fan-fic "Ultimate A" in the near future. Now for this story there will be new monsters introduced, as I will describe and name here. The following after this short paragraph is going to be about the monsters themselves:

Now, to start off, these monsters were formed from a catalyst, but if I told you what that catalyst was, then it would ruin the rest of "Ultimate A" for you. Anyway, as a whole, the creatures work in an odd mix of social status ranking, incorporating aspects from gorilla troupes, wolf packs, and even human military, making them a force to be reckoned with. There are three main monsters, the leaders of this odd animalistic army, and they are as follows:

**Fenrir: **named after the wolf of the same name (from Norse mythology) he has an appearance that is truly terrifying at first glance. His head is that of a wolf, with eyes that don't so much reflect light, but generate light themselves through some form of bio luminance, making them glow a myriad of different colors. Fenrir's upper body is that of a rhino, with the exception of a thick armor plat on his back and chest like that of ankylosaurus. His arms are extremely muscular, each encased in armor plating and ending in Snowy Owls feet, the talons strong enough to rip through plate steel like it was paper. What makes Fenrir stand out most of all though is that he has no legs at all, rather in their place he moves about on an enlarged version of an Anaconda's body and tail, the muscles within it strong enough to allow this monster to rear up into a "standing" position, and yet again, this tail is tipped with a triangular bone sharp as a sword. The finishing touch to Fenrir is within his back, in two hidden chambers he has extra arm like appendages, each tipped with an inch long razor sharp stinger containing the same paralytic as the as the "Ultimate Beast" had. Fenrir is the absolute leader of the monster army, and therefore is given the highest respect from the other monsters in his army. Fenrir is able to talk like a human, his voice a deep and booming tone.

**Anthrax: **named after the deadly bacteria of the same name, this beast is an oddity within the monster army. He has no true eyes, making him blind in a technical term. But where his eyes should be are special sensory organs that constantly send out and receive ultrasonic signals, allowing him to "see" though echolocation. Another odd feature is that he is covered completely in fur which, at this creature's will, can actually bend light itself, making Anthrax appear invisible to the eye. When he isn't cloaked at all, his fur has an almost blackish blue shade to it, with two glowing splotches indicating his sensory organs in his head. Also to be noted is this monsters teeth and claws also glow, possibly as a form of visual communication to his squad of monsters he leads for Fenrir. The basic body shape of this creature is like a mix between a gorilla and a wolf, the arms longer in comparison to the legs. What really makes this monster stand out is the ability to visually stun prey/targets into a catatonic state (paralyzed in place and the pupils of the eyes become dilated to their largest size possible) by merely facing the target item at hand and flashing the glowing splotches over his "eyes" really fast like a strobe light. It is unknown how this works, but the effects of this "visual paralyzing" last for up to an hour, longer if kept in the strobe light effect constantly. One trait that makes this monster noticeable, though, is an odd smell in the air, this of course is the creature's ability to actually emit a synthetic pheromone that most rodents (with the exception of larger specimens like Nathan and Alvin) will be innately attracted to. This scent is best described as similar to burnt cotton candy and mint, and isn't immediately detectable at all unless the room is literally full of this substance. Anthrax is the second in command next to Fenrir, and is just as deadly a killer as the monstrous commander. Anthrax is able to talk like a human, his voice integrated with growls and purrs (not actual purring, more like a softer toned growl).

**Vesuvius:** named after a volcano in Italy, Vesuvius is the creepiest of all the monsters in the army. He is completely covered in an exoskeleton similar to those found on most insects, and looks like a cross between a Cheetah and a Centipede. All four of his feet resemble those found on most birds of prey, allowing this monster to climb up walls easily. His exoskeleton is extremely hard and is bullet proof, making Vesuvius the tank of this army, and also making him a terror to anybody. Vesuvius also has a stinger at the very tip of his tail, but rather than injecting a paralytic, he injects venom that is more similar to that of the Fire Ant, causing the victim to feel an intense burning sensation that lasts for up to three hours (by this time, though, the victim has either passed out from the pain, or in fact has actually died). The same venom is present in Vesuvius's claws and fangs, the only difference being that the effects are not as intense, but still enough to immobilize the victim. Vesuvius's head is like that of a Cheetah, with the addition of insectoid mandibles attached to the sides of the mouth and his eyes are like those of a bug as well, with the exception of his ability to control which way he sees (his eyes are compounded, so he could technically see in a million different directions at once, but prefers to focus on one thing at a time). To top all of this off, Vesuvius has a set of wings similar to those of a Dragonfly, allowing him to fly in the air, hover in one place, and even go backwards in the air as well. Vesuvius is able to talk like a human, but prefers not to, rather speaking through a unique combination of clicks, hisses, growls, and chirps. When he does speak in human English, his voice is like that of an insane man, speaking at a really fast and rather giggly rate similar to most stereotypical lunatics. This is possibly due to him having no true lungs to inhale air with, rather having what is known as "book page lungs" which consist of many flaps of flesh that absorb oxygen from the air and pump it directly into his blood stream, he speaks by means of a hollow cavity in his chest that he can fill with air, then force this air out through his vocal cords to produce sound. This combination of book page lungs and the hollow cavity also give him use of a side effect, allowing him to swim and actually "breath" under water, using the cavity in his chest as ballast similar to those found on submarines, filling with water to go deeper and then expelling the water to float back to the surface. Vesuvius's rank in this monster army is as the battle strategist, planning out the attacks the army makes in a similar way to Army Ants.

**End of Design Template #1.a**

* * *

><p>Well, how were these guys? Of course I didn't attempt to actually describe every member of the army, but I will if I get enough people requesting it. Anyway, MetalMunk15, I again hope you like these monsters I created for you, and again they are a gift to you my friend. So, back on track, leave your comments to these monsters by hitting the "Review" button below, and tell me what you think. Or if you readers out there have any suggestions for creatures to appear in this upcoming story, leave those in a review as well and I'll see what I can do, of course giving credit to the ones who originally designed them (if anonymous, please either state your name, or just say where you're from and whether you are a boy or a girl). So, once again it comes to this, the part where I end the storydesign template with the following three words…Peace, I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2: Classes

**Authors Note: **More monsters for MetalMunk15, and these will be named by specifics of their traits and abilities, like classes in an actual army.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and "Ultimate A" and it's upcoming sequel "Ultimate Machine" belong to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Design Templates: Beastling Classes.<strong>

The following are specifics of what constitutes the monster army for MetalMunk15's upcoming fan-fic "Ultimate Machine" and there will be more details about them.

**Class: "Soldier"**

These are the basic warriors of the army, and have a body build similar to humanoid saber tooth cats, their tails tipped with an odd claw-like appendage that can grab targets and objects. their skin is like that of an armadillo, covered in relatively thick armor that can withstand most melee weapons (heavy gunfire will take these monsters down for a brief moment, long enough to get a kill shot in the heart). These soldiers cannot speak like a human, resorting to animalistic grunts and growls for communication.

**Class: "Flyer"**

This class is the aerial recon/offense squad of the monster army, ranging in size from that of a man to three times as big. In appearance, they resemble giant bats with reptilian skin, and have both a set of wings on their backs and a pair of arms, the gripping feet and hands ending in claws that are twice as long as the actual digit they are attached to. Flyers cannot speak, and are semi nocturnal in their activities.

**Class: "Digger"**

These are subterranean infiltration units deployed to access highly guarded targets. They look like a cross between a centipede and a mole, long bodies covered in armor plates, with two digging arms at the front. An added bonus of this class of monster is the ability to actually ingest dirt, aiding in the digging process by eating the dirt itself. These monsters have a form of touch based communication, requiring the use of two extremely long and sensitive feelers, sensitive enough to sense vibrations in the air itself. Although not meant to be offensive in any way, these creatures have the centipede's ability to spray cyanide from their mouths, the only warning being a strong scent of almonds before the spraying actually happens.

**Class: "Ballistic"**

As the name suggests, these monsters actually have a form of natural system of firing projectiles at the targets from their scorpion like tails. The basic appearance of these monsters is like a turtle, only they have an extra set of legs near the base of the tail for shock support when firing. The method of firing their tail cannons is by means of a special concoction of liquid methane and hydrogen, ignited by a catalyst of platinum within the bony cannon barrel. This ignition method can also double as a flame thrower effect, employed in two special sacks near the shoulders which can spray this liquid methane and hydrogen about five feet in front of it, again ignited by a catalyst of platinum. Since they deal with heat all the time, these monsters are completely fire proof.

**Class: "Infiltration"**

This unit is the most deadly of all, as they are able to blend seamlessly into the environment, and have a form of natural night vision. In appearance they look like a cross between a cobra and a gecko, their skin constantly changing colors unless it is blended into the surrounding environment. They are also extremely fast, able to outrun a cheetah running at full pelt in mere seconds from 50 feet away. They are also the only creatures aside from the leaders that are able to speak, mimicking the voices of others to draw targets toward them.

**Class: "Suicide"**

As this name suggests, these are creatures whose sole purpose for existing is to blow up, thus killing themselves. In appearance, they look like tiny armadillos with many centipede like legs for crawling into tiny crevasses. Once in position, they curl up and actually start producing a mixture of hydrogen and methane, eventually igniting themselves with platinum and causing a rather large explosion comparable to a frag grenade.

**Class: "Gasser"**

These are deployed in capture alive scenarios, their sole purpose being to emit noxious gasses to knock out targets. They have an appearance similar to an iguana, with the exception of having eight spider legs instead of their normal reptilian legs, and their tail is like a scorpions with a spraying tip for the gas to escape from.

* * *

><p>Well, that's what I got so far, and if you readers have any suggestions for other Classes, drop them off in a review for the story by hitting the button below. And MetalMunk15, I home these sound interesting, and if there's anything you see wrong with them, then let me know.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Classes cont

**Authors Note: **This is some more monster classes for the army in MetalMunk15's upcoming story "Ultimate Machine" and this update makes this the first three chapter story thingy I've made. Oh and just a little teaser, one class of monster will have a "Traitor" that turns good, see if you can guess and leave a comment saying which you think it is.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Ultimate Machine" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Design Templates: Beastling Classes (cont.)<strong>

The following is a continuation of the monster classes constituting the army itself, and will list their specific abilities and classifications.

**Class: "Hunter"**

Hunter units have the appearance of a gorilla, with the skin of an anaconda and the head of what appears to be a velociraptor. Strangely enough, these creatures are relatively silent in relation to their body size, a slight clicking being heard as they drag their inch long claws against the floor. Unlike the other monsters in the army, Hunters can only see in infrared, able to detect the heat signatures of living organisms. This heat vision can also allow them to see where heat has been transferred a living organism to a solid surface, literally allowing this beast to be "hot on the trail" of its targets.

**Class: "Hacker"**

As the name suggests, these monsters are extremely skilled in the art of hacking, being deployed to gather top secret information via any computer database available. Visually, Hackers look like a monkey with a four arms and two tails, and their fur is replaced with the feathers of a buzzard. They have fangs which contain a neurotoxin, once injected this toxin slowly causes the victim to become mentally insane (ironically, it's the same venom that caused Simon to become Simone in Chipwrecked).

**Class: "Aquatic"**

These are sub marine recon units of the monster army, and are a cross between a sea snake and a crocodile, only the skin is like that of a seal, walrus tusks extend from the upper jaw of this monsters mouth, and at the tip of the tail is a barbed stinger similar to those found on sting rays. The eyes are like those of a shark, the jaws of this monster strong enough to crush bone.

**Class: "Ghost"**

The reason for the name of Ghost is due to the fact that these monsters are constantly bending light, making them perpetually invisible. Inly in a no light environment can you actually see them, and they look like a bear crossed with a komodo dragon. They are extremely tough and hard to kill, adding on top of that the fact that they are absolutely silent and they are a force to be reckoned with.

**Class: "Taser"**

These monsters look like a human crossed with an electric eel, every inch of their skin able to produce up to 12 volts of electricity, easily enough to stun a target or threat. At full output, the energy produced by one of these creatures is equal to the energy output of a nuclear reactor.

**Class: "Spawner"**

As the name suggests, these monsters are not so much one creature, but a bunch of smaller creatures hoarded together in the form of an animal. They spawn the smaller monsters from their skin by means of a catalyst of sodium chloride (aka. Salt). The smaller monsters created have an appearance that varies from eight legged cats to lizards with snake-like necks.

**Class: "Poison"**

As the name implies, these beasts are alive for the sole purpose of killing targets quickly with a deadly concoction of various venoms from animals like the black widow and the cobra. They have an appearance similar to existing tarantulas, only they are as big as a human head, and rather than the fine hairs their bodies are covered in the quills of a porcupine, these quills each tipped with the same venom in their fangs and able to be shot from their bodies like darts.

**Class: "Reaper"**

These monsters have an odd trait, in that they actually wear a form of clothing. They usually wear cloaks similar to the Grim Reaper (hence this monster class's name), but will also wear normal human attire to blend into crowds. When not clothed, their bodies are covered in thick black shaggy fur and have legs jointed like the hind legs of a canine. The toes and fingers end in thick sharp claws, easily able to slice through flesh and bone. The heads of these monsters are those of snakes, with a side effect of what could be called a "head tail" also covered in fur and tipped in a claw like appendage like the Soldier. These monsters can speak, but their vocabulary is limited to basic words.

**Class: "Medic"**

This class of monster is the only one dedicated to actually keeping things alive. They have the body of a polar bear with the skin of a squid. A similar beak replaces the mouth, and tentacles can be extended from the creatures back, shoulders, and arms. A specialized elongated tail tipped with a stinger is used as a healing tool as well, injecting the subject with a serum that allows the body to heal and expel any existing toxins present. Their tentacles are tipped in dextrous claws that allow this monster to actually perform medical aid to fallen monsters. These creatures are the only ones who are in no way threatening in nature, and will actually attempt to repair fallen enemies if given the chance. Though if provoked, a group of these monsters can and will inflict painful injuries.

**Class: "Freezer"**

The monsters in this class are odd, in that they are able to withstand both extreme heat and cold. This ability is due to the use of special sacks within their bodies containing liquid nitrogen, chilling their bodies just enough to withstand heat and making them cold enough to adapt to colder regions. Visually, Freezers look like an odd mix between a monkey and a scorpion, their bodies covered in black exoskeletons in certain areas, with eight legs to walk on with a meter long tail with a spraying tip on it, allowing this creature to actually spray certain targets with liquid nitrogen, freezing them to a weaker state of stability to allow others to break through. They have four arms, two with actual hands for gripping objects, and the other two extra arms ending in crushing claws like the scorpion. The head is encased in exoskeleton to protect the creature itself from the freezing liquid it sprays, although liquid nitrogen doesn't have instant effects on a living organism, prolonged exposure to the substance will result in a form of hypothermic shock.

* * *

><p>Well, hope you like these monster classes, and again, can you guess which class holds the "Traitor" or not? Let me know in a comment. Also, as I stated before, if you have an idea for either a monster class or a specific monster in general, drop the idea in a comment as well and I'll let MetalMunk15 know about it so she can read over it (again, if you are anonymous, leave where you are from and whether you are a boy or a girl so we can give you credit if we decide to use them).<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Classes cont x2

**Authors Note: **Holy crap! Even more monsters for the army…well not too many this time, and unless I get requests for more monsters…and this will be a milestone, as this will involve an idea the my own mother came up with (whether or not it ends up in the story is up to the author). Once again, I'm gonna say it here, if you have any suggestion for a monster class that I haven't designed yet then drop a line in a review.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Ultimate Machine" belongs to MetalMunk15.

**Design Templates: Beastling Classes (cont. x2).**

The following is more design templates for MetalMunk15's story "Ultimate Machine" and will list their class name and traits.

**Class: "Flesh Eater"**

As the name suggests, these are tiny monsters that look like a cross between a field mouse and a scarab beetle. Alone, these little critters are little more than an annoyance, but in a group, they are able to completely strip a living body of flesh until there's nothing left but bones. In the chance that the target being attacks tries the throw these tiny monsters off, they will actually burrow under the skin and begin eating the target from the inside out.

**Class: "Tank"**

These monsters are an extreme danger, as they are extremely large in size (bigger than an elephant) and extremely strong. Although they have no relative armor, these brutes are just so massive that most attacks, melee or projectile, won't faze it in the slightest. Visually, they look like an odd cross between mythical animals, thick arms rippling with muscles ending in eagle talons, and the head that of a monstrous bull, the horns on its head jagged and easily able to pierce through concrete. The legs of this beast are like the hind legs of a lion, a long prehensile tail tipped with a club similar to ankylosaurus. An odd trait is a pair of useless wings on this monster's back, suggesting that it was meant to fly but got too bulky to do so. These wings, however, can be used as a way to knock targets over, the muscles within them extremely strong.

Well, that's it, sorry to say but I have not gotten any other ideas. Oh, the Flesh Eater was my mother's idea, and the Tank was fellow user PhoenixWolf-77's.


	5. Chapter 5: Stitch the Medic

**Authors Note: **this is another monster profile, but it's dedicated to one monster in particular, specifically the traitor I mentioned earlier, and for those who guessed, it was a Medic :P

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of Ultimate Machine belongs to MetalMunk15.

**P.S: **I am currently suffering from a cold, so help me heal by sending your "get well" wishes to the review thingy below.

* * *

><p><strong>Design Templates: Stitch the Medic.<strong>

Stitch is a unique Medic class monster, as he is the size of a Polar Bear cub, and his squid-like skin has an odd heart shape on his right flank in the color of clay. He is very friendly, and will approach new people willingly with a "smile" on his squid-like beak.

As a Medic, he is able to do what the normal sized Medics in the monster army can, but works against them from a moral code that was ingrained into his mind when he was formed. He is also steadfast to the Hippocratic Oath, and will attempt to help others if given the chance (like a normal Medic). Something to take note of is his ability to use sign language using his tentacle claws to communicate, along with making sounds similar to purring and chirping.

Another odd quirk is how Stitch made a bond with Brittany similar to a puppy and its owner, and as such will act to protect her at all costs. Luckily, this particular somehow inherited the same durability as the monstrous killer Anthrax, literally unable to be killed no matter what.

Funnily enough, Stitch is accepted into the Seville family relatively easily, but then again, how can you deny a free doctor living under your roof. As of right now, Stitch is to appear in the next chapter of Ultimate Machine, and that's all the info from me you readers out there are going to get from me. The rest you'll have to wait for.

* * *

><p>Well, hope this was a nice addition, and again, send your wishes for my recovery by hitting the review button below, or you could just reviewcomment on this chapter :P anyway, I'm out, I need some soup and Neocitron, wish me luck in my recovery and catch you fellow FanFictioners on the flip side ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Blade the Reaper

**Authors Note: **Yet another possible traitor for MetalMunk15's story, whether or not he ends up in the story itself is up to her, but I thought I'd just upload this guy. And just so you readers know, I'm still suffering from a cold, but I am getting better-ish (gosh, I sound like Toby Seville). Anyway on with the description!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything pertaining to Alvin and the Chipmunks, they belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios. Additionally, the story of "Ultimate Machine" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Design Templates: Blade the Reaper.<strong>

Blade is another traitor to Fenrir's monster army, and as such fights against them. Oddly enough, for a Reaper class monster Blade can speak fluent English, and he somehow was formed as an albino, his body completely covered in white fur, his eyes a bright red color. Something else that sets Blade apart from the other Reapers is that his head-tail is tipped in a surgically attached steel blade (hence his name), and the head-tail itself is nearly twice as long as the normal Reapers. For clothing, Blade wears a deep grey cloak, and under that he wears iron armor on his forearms, legs, and his chest.

Blade stands on two feet at a height similar to an adult human, able to run at a top speed of 200 mph, and is smart enough to work with basic mechanics. An odd trait that Blade has is his voice, in that it contains an odd Irish accent, and due to a defect in his genetics his claws are black like obsidian. Something else to take note of, though, is that he wears sunglasses over his eyes, mainly because of them being sensitive due to him being an albino.

Oddly enough, although this monster is against the Beastlings, his hatred isn't targeted at the army as a whole, rather his anger and hatred is directed at the three leaders, Vesuvius in particular for an unknown reason. Because of this, Blade will often say things along the lines of him hating insects. Strangely enough, Blade is extremely smart, almost on same level of Simon and Jeanette, even though he doesn't like to show it.

Once he meets the Sevilles, Blade becomes their loyal guardian, and once again that's all the info you'll get from me, the rest you'll have to wait for.

* * *

><p>There you have it, another possible traitor to join with Alvin and the others. On a side note, my cold has advanced into Strep Throat, so again any and all wishes toward my recovery will be greatly appreciated, and you can send those along with any reviewcomments you may have by hitting the "review" doobly doo below. Thanks for reading, and may God bless…that time I quoted Red Skelton there…meh.


	7. Chapter 7: Classes cont x3

**Authors Note: **I'm back with more monster classes, and to Cynthia who commented the idea for a possible third "Ultimate" story, thanks for the suggestion, now on with the description. Oh, and if you check my profile, you'll see who owns Nathan the Flying Fox.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, while "Ultimate Machine" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Design Templates: Beastling Classes (cont. x3).<strong>

The following is a few other monsters that I have thought up (though a few are those designed by other users). This will name the class, and list their traits and abilities.

**Class: "Mimic"**

Mimic class monsters are really dangerous, but not because they are threatening, rather they are able to completely copy a person's visual appearance (save for a silvery white patch on the back of the neck). When not mimicking anybody, these monsters have an odd appearance reminiscent to those of slugs, only they have a body build more relatable to that of a chimpanzee. An extremely odd quirk of this monster class is that if the Mimic stays as the copied person long enough, they will actually start to think and act more like them, even to the point of forgetting they are monsters altogether.

**Class: "Blinder"**

Blinders are monsters that have an appearance similar to a lemur, only they are completely covered in a hard black exoskeleton, and their tails are tipped in what looks like a small club. This "club" is actually able to be opened, revealing an orb structure that glows at a brightness comparable to flash-bang grenades, this of course being through bio luminance. Aside from this, the Blinders are relatively harmless, and will often run at the first sign of danger unless otherwise ordered by Fenrir.

**Class: "Archer"**

These are long distance projectile offence troops, and have an appearance similar to the Soldier, only there are no fangs or tail-claws, and the thick hide of the armadillo is replaced with the feathers of a snowy owl. The distinguishing feature is within the fore arms of these beasts, which have an extra chamber which can eject a thin bony spike in a similar way to an arrow being show from a bow (hence the class name). Within this class, there are three varieties that have special effects to their ammo. There's the basic Archer, which shoots normal spikes and no apparent effects, these are covered in white and black pattered feathers. A Poison Archer does the same as a normal Archer, only their spikes are infused with various poisons and neurotoxins which, unless treated as soon as possible, will cause the target shot to die within a matter of minuets, these are covered in white and green feathers. Finally, a Fire Archer is like the first two, only they infuse their spikes with a mixture of hydrogen and methane, and when shot they pass through a naturally occurring ring of platinum, acting as a catalyst and igniting the spike into a flaming projectile, these are the most recognisable, as they are covered in black and red feathers. Each Archer has a shooting range of about fifty feet or higher, depending on the elevation of where they shoot from.

**Class: "Bomber"**

Bombers are like the flyers, only they are covered in feathers like a falcon, and their tails are tipped in a round barrel that shoots flaming balls of hydrogen and methane, which upon impact splatter and spread the fire further like napalm.

**Class: "Grunt"**

These are basic workers, and are very much like Orangutans, the fur replaced with thick scales and eyes replaced with sensory organs similar to Anthrax. They are able to do a varying amount of tasks ranging from mechanics to biological engineering. An odd trait is that their mouths have four mandibles, two short ones above on either side of the mouth, and two longer ones below and on either side of the mouth, and they have whip-like dreadlocks for some reason. Normally these Grunts are of no threat, but if provoked they will do anything within their power to take down the target, including using guns if they are available (just because they look like animals, doesn't mean they are dumb).

* * *

><p>Well, there you go, more monsters. Also, I'm getting better so I thank you for the many wishes towards my recovery (though any others you may have will be greatly appreciated too). Again, to Cynthia's idea of a third story, I can't make any promises, but I also can't say it won't happen either. Again leave your reviewscomments by clicking the "REVIEW" doobly doo below (P.S: you can also wish me good health by clicking it too :P).


	8. Chapter 8: Bruton the Tank

**Authors Note: **I'm back! And I got another Traitorous Beastling with me, and this guy is loyal to Blade the Reaper.

**Disclaimer: **anything this story is related to is not mine, Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and "Ultimate Machine" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p><strong>Design Templates: Bruton the Tank.<strong>

As a Tank class beastling, it is odd to find that he has been altered a bit. His body was formed in a different way to the others, in that he was deformed, only having one arm, no legs, missing an eye and the hand of his only arm was missing, along with the tail club and both of the useless wings. As a reject, Bruton was meant to be killed and used as food for the army, but rather than killing him, Blade took pity and decided to "fix" him (possibly where the Reaper first made mechanical limbs similar to Alvin's).

After Blade repaired Bruton, he had a fully functional mechanical left arm and hand, his missing right hand was replaced, a glowing blue optic replaced his missing eye, his legs were both mechanical and fully functional, and as an added touch, Blade mounted a spear like weapon onto the end of Bruton's tail, leaving the wings out and replacing them with a single steel plate. The limbs are made of the toughest metals, and are able to withstand the force put onto them from how strong this brute is, the talons of the hands are able to be heated to the point of being red hot, making slashing and cutting a lot easier for Bruton than it is for normal Tanks.

In the end, Bruton realized that Blade had changed his initial fate, from being on the menu of the monster army, to being able to actually defend himself. As such, Bruton is completely loyal to Blade, completely ignoring the orders of others, including the three leaders of the army itself. Visually, Bruton may be scary, but when not fighting or defending people, Bruton is like a dog, a lazy one at that, often seen lounging about near the area that he's protecting.

Again, as far as I know, Bruton may or may not appear in "Ultimate Machine" but if he does, I'm not divulging any further details.

* * *

><p>So, how's this guy? Leave a reviewcomment below by hitting the thingy-ma-ding below. And just some news, recently, author OceanPacifica got a broken nose and a mild concussion from some thugs, and I think we should all wish him well, so after you finish reading this, go to his user page and send him a message wishing him to get well soon, okay fellow fanfictioners? Alrighty, now without further adieu, peace, I'm out. And if OceanPacifica is reading this, get well soon my British friend.


End file.
